wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Neon (shard)
Do not steal or copy. Editing mistakes may be fixed By CopperWingz,now adopted by shardbreaker553 Neon is a male Aviwing. Description Neon is an Aviwing based on the bird the Paradise Tanager. He is thin and tall like most Aviwings. It looks like he doesn't have a very strong build, though he is strong enough to to break a 1 inch thick piece of wood. He has a neon green mask on his head, which is the feature he named himself after. He has a bright blue underbelly and black scales and feathers. There is a patch underneath his wings which is a bright red. There are night black circles around his eyes and he has a black beak-like mouth. The bold feathers on his head are black which fade into blue. His tail has these feathers too. There is a blue stripe on each of his night-black wings. His horns and claws are a charcoal black. He wears a black hoodie most times and jeans. When it gets cold he wears his scarf too. Personality He is strong for an Aviwing and he picks his fights wisely. He can use his words as a weapon if he doesn't want to fight. He tends to come up with the best comebacks and burns. He never smiles unless he gets someone good. Most dragons see him as a threat, although they respect him for standing up for what is right. He always goes to the Soda Bar on the edge of the Aviwing kingdom to get his favorite drink, Cherry Fizz Soda Pop. This place is where he fights the most. Even the most resilient dragon is no match for his quick skills and fast reflects. There was a time a dragon broke his arm, but he never told anyone. He was always a tough dragon, but he has a soft side for his love. Family He has a mom, dad, and older brother. He only has two cousins, both from his fathers side. His cousins are both male and are 4 and 6 years older than him. His brother is 2 years older than him. His whole family are based off of tropical birds. Mother- She has a basic parrot look, with night black eyes. She is very classical, and she plays the piano for concerts. She loves to wear a long red dress. Her name is Amazon. Father- He is also very classical, and he plays the cello. His looks are based off of the Antthrush bird. He wears a sharp, black tuxedo with a red flower in the front pocket, to match Amazon's dress. Both him and Amazon have a very old style personalty.His name is Antthrush. Brother- He his very classical like his parents. He is very multicolored, with feather colors ranging from blue, pink and black, to orange, green and yellow. These feathers are in splotches of color on his body and wings. He has black claws like his parents and brother. He wears the same tuxedo as his father. He is very skilled in the arts. He plays the violin with his parents, and he is a amazing painter. He can look at a photo and can completely replicate what he sees with his paints. He is very embarrassed of Neon. Both him and his parents don't know what happened with Neon and his personalty.His name is Lorikeet. History Neon's normal life is not that interesting. He is home schooled, has a few good Aviwing friends, and is skilled in music and fighting. His soda bar life is a lot more interesting tho. His burns and comebacks are a sight to behold. He comes up with them quickly and never uses the same one twice. Many dragons would pay to see him in action but not everyone is a friend to him. The fights he lost are limited. During those fights, most of them used fire breath, breaking the rules. The ones who didn't cheat were three different skywings. They all used around the same tactic of grabbing Neon's tail, and pulling him inward. They would pick him up, and throw him off the stage. He learned to avoid this by using his venom tipped feathers and to keep moving. Family History The moment Neon hatched his mom knew he would be a great, wonderful, and classical dragon. ha hA HA! Was she ever so wrong. In Neon's toddler years she started to see that we would be different, but not as different as she first thought. She was not expecting Neon to be all party hard and anti-classical. She could tell because he started to act the complete opposite to his brother. Neon made friends with very weird dragons and was awful at art and history. Something that the whole family was great at. He also went though a very short lived time where he would rebel and constantly said you don't understand me. He even dyed the ends of his feathers neon blue and changed his name to Neon. He got rid of this time but he still has his name and the blue tipped feathers. Before then he had all black feathers on his head and tail. The first time he went to the soda bar was because of his very weird friend, who later had to pay fines for stealing spray paint and had to work off his time in jail. Ya...So basically a big red flag to Neon's mom that he was different. Weaknesses Neon doesn't share his weaknesses with others. Not even his friends. It is hard to tell what gets him but some dragons seen him break. First of, behind his black feathers is a fanboy. He sometimes cries or get excited over new seasons of his favorite show, "Tribes". Tribes is about dragons who represent there tribe in a stereotype way. So the main skywing is grumpy and the main icewing is very strict. Neon reads a lot, as the hours fly by in his room in the mountains. To other weaknesses, Neon can't stand spicy food. He can't even eat a pizza box pepper. If he even has one drop of hot sauce, he's a goner. If you want to trap him, use chocolate. He will risk his life for chocolate. Also for normal school subjects, he is awful at history and art. Also his feathers burn up like fireworks. Neon's Story/Love Life (Note: this is a shorted version of his story. If you want to read the full story click here http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/An_Odd_Kind_of_Love#Chapter_2 This will be deleted after the judges decide who will win the character contest. If you do not wish to read spoilers about Neon's love life or story, skip this part.) (There is no such thing as a character without a story to go with it.) A young Skywing named Sunset gets attacked by a Dragon named Swan and his friends. The dragons want her money to pay for the drinks they want at the Soda Bar there're at. Luckily for Sunset, Neon steps in front of the mean dragons and Swan challenges Neon to a duel. Neon wins the fight with the dragons leave. Neon learns from Sunset to be kinder to more dragons and they slowly become boyfriend and girlfriend. Mouths later Neon and Sunset find Swan in the mud. They find out he has no home, family, and he lost everything. Neon gets him up, gives him money, and forgives him. He takes him to the Soda Bar and gets him the drink he wanted so many years ago. This makes him a better dragon and he decides to change the world for the better. Neon then asks Sunset to marry him and she says yes. At the wedding Neon and Sunset decided to adopt a child and they live happily ever after. Job Other than partying all the time Neon has a job. He works as a tour guide. He doesn't like this job other than flying around and seeing things. He doesn't like all the overly happy dragons on the tours he takes them on. He also hates his uniform. He is required to wear a blue safari shirt and a matching hat. He think the uniform wouldn't be so bad if it didn't have all the pins of places he can take other dragons. He also hates the dragons who "have to bring their children." These dragons make him madder then ever, listing to their complaining, and wining, and wanting food, and bla bla bla, you get it. A lot of times he just wants to strangle them. Also he tends to answer questions with "I don't care." His boss nearly fired him because of this. He didn't because Neon said " And how are you going to find someone else to take the job? I'm the only dragon that is even willing to do this." Neon is also paid just above minimum wage. He really hates his job. Fun Facts * Neon's favorite drink may be Cherry Soda but his favorite food is salt and vinegar buffalo wings. (And chocolate.) * He has a mom, dad, and a older brother who all disapproved of Sunset but, they grew to like her. * His favorite kingdom to go to other than the aviwing and skywing kingdoms is the icewing kingdom * He loves going to the icewing kingdom to fly in blizzards, build a huge snow forts, and to wear his favorite scarf * His favorite type of music is electronic, specifically nightcore * His favorite song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6jpLEGdnPg Kalinka (Nightcore) * He is a tech nerd. He knows how to build a computer and make music * His favorite pass time other than go to the soda bar is laser tag and playing video games * Before he met Sunset, the only time he cried was over the death of his favorite character and about a new season of his favorite show coming up. (Haven't we all) *His real name is Tanager, but he changed it to Neon. * His hatching day is December 12 * The day before he hatched, his mother accidentally dropped him into the mountain snow and couldn't find him until and hour later * His mom tells him this event is probably why he loves the snow, for a tropical based aviwing Category:AviWings Category:Males Category:Public Category:Characters Category:Content (shardbreaker553)